1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and the like for allowing a player to simulate a performance and the like of a musical instrument.
2. Description of Background
As one type of game apparatus for allowing a player to simulate a performance of a musical instrument, there is already known a game apparatus comprising an input device in a guitar shape (sometimes called as a controller) having a plurality of fret buttons and a strum bar, in which operation timings of the fret buttons are shown on a game screen by being scrolled, and it is determined whether or not an operation performed by a player is successful depending on whether or not the player has operated the strum bar while operating the fret button within a permissible range for the operation timing indicated (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,459,624 and JP-A-2000-288254).